


[Podfic] Star Spangled

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Steve spends a year on tour with a couple of dozen showgirls, and learns a thing or two.





	[Podfic] Star Spangled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Spangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662214) by [boombangbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombangbing/pseuds/boombangbing). 
  * Inspired by [Star Spangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662214) by [boombangbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombangbing/pseuds/boombangbing). 



I'm not really in Avengers fandom, but this fic gave me something I've wanted ever since I saw the Captain America movie: a gen fic about Steve being friends with the showgirls in the USO. It's absolutely wonderful! And it was fun to read, too. 

Download or stream the mp3 [here](https://www.box.com/s/umh3vsejjzg9y4scsn72). Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013073006.zip).  
Download the m4b [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nvmudt78f78byk6/Star_Spangled.m4b). Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013073005.zip). 

Length: 43 m 59 s

Cover by Podfic_lover:  
[](http://s951.photobucket.com/user/Luzula/media/USA6_zps5e2d51f7.jpg.html)


End file.
